Don't Go
by HPLover4Evr
Summary: This is the story of my favorite couple in the world next to Zanessa, this is a Jashley story. Jared Murillo and Ashley Tisdale.


Jared has just finished up a show, and walked into his hotel room. Wesley, Asher, Nicky, and Nathaniel were supposed to come over so they could just hang out and play PS3 later. Jared sat down, and his stomach twisted and knotted. He didn't know why he felt aching loneliness. Jared turned on the TV and TMZ was on. He saw a brunette kissing some giant, blond guy that looked like he was 30! When she pulled away Jared's heart stopped. _No? Why am I freaking out? We broke up! Why did we break up? _All Jared felt was confusion and an unbearable burning sensation. He closed his eyes and sighed. His doorbell rang, and he walked over and opened it as the guys walked in. Jared looked at his phone, he went in his phone book and saw the name 'Ash Tizzy' and he missed her so much. He called her phone and it seemed as if his heart beat with every ring. "Hello?" it was her...Ashley. "Hey...It's me Jared" Jared said. "Hey Jare..." Ashley said confusion in her voice. "Can we talk..."

Ashley drove to Robek's Juice and walked past the paparazzi who were yelling things like "Where's Scott!?" and "Are you and Jared getting back together Ashley!?" Ashley walked in and saw Jared looking at his phone. "Hey..." Ashley said. "Hey..." Jared said as he smiled weakly. "J what's wrong? What's this about..." Ashley said as she sat down. Jared said "Nothing I just missed you and...is...is he your boyfriend now?" Jared asked swallowing. "Yeah Jared he is my boyfriend" said Ashley sighing. "Ok...look I'll see you later" said Jared. Ashley stood confused "Jare? What's bothering you..." she said worried. "N-Nothing" stuttered Jared, burning with heart break he walked out of Robek's pushing past paparazzi to his car.

"Really Ash are you blind? Jared still loves you! Do you see the way he looks at you? He can never look away! The caring way he looks after you, he always tries to make you feel better when your down, he isn't the same without you!" Vanessa said. Shock was all Ashley felt crashing down upon her. _Do I love him back or do I love Scott?_ Jared was quiet all throughout his Mother's Friday Dinner. "Jared honey? What's wrong you haven't said a word all night!" she said. Josh looked up and said quietly "Can't you leave it alone Mom? If he doesn't want to talk about him don't force him" he said and Jared felt a strong flash of gratitude for his brother. "It is her isn't it" said Mrs. Murillo angrily as Josh sighed. "She's nothing but a blond bimbo sweetie she never deserved you!" she said making Jared more and more angry with every word. "She's a slut" said Mrs. Murillo and that was it for Jared.

BAM! Jared slammed his fist against the table, the cutlery and plates clattered with the force of his anger. He choked out "Just don't ok...just don't" and he walked out of the house. _She doesn't know Ashley at all. She's beautiful, bubbly, caring, loving, happy, sweet..._ The Next Day Jared got a text from Zac confirming that he would be at the party that they were holding for Ashley. VFactory was to perform for Ashley's birthday and Jared was going to make it good. They performed Lovestruck, as Ashley walked in.

You got my attention when you make that move (ah ah)  
Can't help it 'cuz I'm stuck like glue (why why)  
Am I the only one to see  
Girl I really want to get that get that  
rush n' no doubt about it  
Who can do it like you do it when you do  
So hooked up on you like a tattoo  
I'm serious about it  
Girl I really want to get that get that  
rush n' no doubt about it

I'm craving for you and just like a fool  
There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire  
I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
(Girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh

I, I, I love it when you give me that smile  
I've, I've, been waiting for this a long time  
My, my, my premonition is telling me try  
Girl I really want to get that get that  
rush n' no doubt about it  
I have to give you credit for your style  
and the way you rock that dress is so wild  
I got to give it up 'cuz  
girl I really want to get that get that  
rush n' no doubt about it

I'm craving for you and just like a fool  
There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire  
I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
(Girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh

Yeah you got me like a puppet on a string  
I can't stop it, girl you make my head spin  
and just like a fool  
There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire  
I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
I'm craving for you and just like a fool  
There's no way that can stop stop stop my desire  
I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
(Girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh.

Afterward Ashley approached Jared and his heart fell knowingly. "Hey..." he said looking down. He was shocked when he felt Ashley's arms around his neck as she hugged him. "It was sweet of you to do this Jared...but I can't...not now....I'm with Scott and I love him...I'm sorry" she said. Jared didn't know why but anger and jealousy slammed down on him. Hurt and betrayal showed in his eyes as he pushed Ashley away not able to bear being near her if he couldn't have her. "Me too..." Jared said averting his eyes so she wouldn't see the moisture in his eyes. He clenched his jaw holding back and said "I love you...you don't have to love me back....it doesn't work that way does it?" he then walked out the heart break finally settling in. He couldn't do this. He drove faster and faster until...

"Headlines today show that Jared Murillo has lost his life in a car accident in Toluca Lake. Last night at around 11 o' clock Jared was seen leaving Club Les Deaux where Ashley Tisdale's birthday was held, looking quite heart-broken and upset. According to the police Jared had collided with a drunk driver although he was going over 100 mph. His car is destroyed and all that remains of it is the bumper. This has been a great loss and we ask you all to join us in a moment of silence for Jared" the newscaster said solemnly. Ashley blanched and saw Jared's bleeding body and she screamed and sunk to the floor crying as Vanessa ran in and saw the news shocked. "No...I love you" Ashley said before falling.


End file.
